


In Which Rin Attempts to Lose Len's Virginity For Him

by offshootAvadonia (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: High Dosages of Salt, I Established That In Chapter 1 But Still, Literally They Got So Sassy I Lost Control, Mentions of Sex, Multi, The Kagamines Are 19 In This Fic Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/offshootAvadonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rin Attempts to Lose Len's Virginity For Him

He swears he’s sinking lower in his seat as his sister’s monologue drags on, in one ear and out the other.

“Honestly Lennykins, I'm a little ashamed to be related to you now. How can I possibly go out in public knowing this? I’ll never be able to show my face here again!” 

He knows she's teasing him. He can tell by the way her lips are pulled into a shiteating grin. After all, it's the same stupid smirk he's known since they were toddlers. For God’s sake’ he could probably draw it from memory if he needed to. He wouldn't, as he has better things to do than doodle the mug of his snarky sister, but he could.

“Are you even listening to me? Jeez, it's no wonder you can't get laid. At least acting interested in what someone’s saying is like step one to getting in their pants.” 

The fact that she acts like this is the end of the world is really pissing him off. Instead of snapping at her - that'd be sinking to her level, after all - he lets out a slow breath and meets her eyes.

“Why does it make any difference to you? Like, at all? My virginity isn't holding you down. Fuck as many dudes as you want. It won’t affect me.” 

“Because it makes me sad, Len. It's pathetic and damn upsetting that my dearest little brother is nearing nineteen years old, and still hasn't fucked anyone.”

“You're not nineteen yet either.”

“Yeah, that just goes to show my point. It's-”

Before she starts yet another rant about how shameful the very idea is, he cuts her off.

“Rin, you're probably the only one who cares in the least. I don't care, none of my friends care, none of your friends know, and all in all, it makes no difference in anyone's lives whatsoever.”

Rin slides down from the counter, only speaking again when she's nearly out the door.

“Whatever keeps you going, Lennyboo.”

And with that completely necessary dash of sarcasm, she finally takes her leave.

Len considers it a miracle.


End file.
